


The Art of Murder and Romance

by henloamhere



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, shane and ryan - Fandom
Genre: :>, Anyways, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Tinsworth, True Crime, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, shyan, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henloamhere/pseuds/henloamhere
Summary: C.C. Tinsley—a detective struggling to keep his head above the rising waters of San Francisco crime.Assigned with the Golden State Killer, he investigates day and night. Each investigation leads to a dead end.Ricky Goldsworth—a billionaire and playboy extraordinaire.No one can say anything to incriminate him, whether it is because there is nothing to incriminate him with or because of their plain fear of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is good or not so i’ll publish it here

Contrary to popular belief, murders are not committed in cold blood; the killers have motives.   
Whether the motive be as simple as killing for the fun of it or as odd as killing for business and/or family, the killer will have a form of one.   
Before committing a murder, you must know your place in the system. Are you a mediocre civilian that no person would bat an eyelid to? Are you an idol that is adored by many? A known and feared criminal?   
Truth be told, anyone can commit a murder, successful or not. You can also be connected to a murder; directly or indirectly.   
This small book is not a book of instructions. It is merely a work of fiction.   
Merely just a tale between two men of the opposite and the process of their paths had intertwined to make it into the history books of their world.


	2. Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Files of the captured and proven to be killers.

File 0289 Goldsworth: Ricky Goldsworth  
•Status: famed playboy, inherited family fortune after death of parents (1910), suspected and proven to be notorious Cutthroat Killer of the Golden State (proven to be killer at December 16, 1950, when will was read and information on murders were given), commit crimes alongside Tinsley (reference File 0498, Tinsley)  
•Birthplace: California, USA  
•Birthdate: March 2nd, 1909  
•Date of Death: November 26th, 1950  
•Cause of Death: yellow fever  
•Companion(s): Francesca Norris (makeshift sister), Brent Bennett (butler, family friend), C. C. Tinsley (close friend, housemate and/or lover (currently under close inspection))

File 0498 Tinsley: C. C. Tinsley  
•Status: intern turned detective, lived with Goldsworth (reference File 0289, Goldsworth), commit crimes alongside Goldsworth  
•Birthplace: Illinois, USA  
•Birthdate: August 28th, 1908  
•Date of Death: May 16th, 1951  
•Cause of Death: alcohol poisoning (can be dubbed suicide)  
•Companion(s): Francesca Norris (friend), Ricky Goldsworth (close friend, housemate and/or lover (currently under close inspection))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t notice, i made their death dates the dates shane and ryan were born (other than the year part) so yeah!


	3. 22:19, January 4th, 1929

Dripping water. 

Muffled pleas for mercy. 

A shot. 

Silence.


	4. 09:15, January 5th, 1929

A new scratch was found under the bridge last night. 

They know neither who nor how a person made the scratch, but one thing they know for sure is that the scratches are made because a body has dropped. 

At the moment, there isn’t much to go on. 

No witnesses, no one with a connection to the killer, and no real evidence to get an idea of any physical features.

This station would love to call it a cold case, but they can’t when bodies are found at least once a week.


	5. 09:15, January 6th, 1929

Grinning. 

Bow tie. 

Knife. 

Paper.


	6. 10:39, January 7th, 1929

“This guy is sick.”

“Well, it’s not everyday when you get a note written in blood.”

“Who has time to write in code and with blood?” 

“This guy, apparently.”


	7. 21:56, January 10th, 1929

“Tinsley, have you slept at all?”

“No.”


	8. 23:25, January 10th, 1929

Champagne. 

Gourmet food. 

Smoke.


	9. 23:20, January 11th, 1929

They counted the scratches under the bridge today. 

There were eighteen scratches in total, but they only had ten files for victims.

Two theories were formed: either the scratches were just scratches, or the eight extra scratches were the bodies they haven’t found.


	10. 09:53, January 11th, 1929

Seven bodies were found at the banquet hall, but the cause of death wasn’t the fire.

Their tongues and eyelids were cut out, making the victims look like grotesque and surreal works of art. Looking at them in the morgue, the real cause of death was an injection of potassium chloride. 

The killer mutilated them while the victims were alive, but if the scratches were tallies of bodies, there was still one more body to find.


	11. 03:01, January 12th, 1929

“Detective Tinsley, may I have a minute?”

“Mr. Goldsworth?”

“The one and only.”


	12. 23:29, January 13th, 1929

He didn’t understand why he was there. 

He didn’t understand how he had spent two days with the billionaire of San Francisco that was known to be quite a playboy. 

He didn’t understand why he didn’t mind spending time playing in casinos with him rather than trying to catch the killer at large and solving the mystery of the extra scratch.

The most bizarre of all, he didn’t mind when their lips collided with such haste that their teeth clacked together.


	13. 09:45, January 14th, 1929

Three tools. 

Two hands. 

One head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, uh, didn’t realise how sexual this chapter sounds


	14. 12:13, January 18th, 1929

A mysterious box was dropped off in front of the police station. 

When opened, two officers fainted and three went home sick. 

If it hadn’t been for him working years as a detective, he would’ve gone home as well. 

The foul stench of rotting flesh and blood met him even before opening the box. He sighed, knowing the scent would cling to his clothes as he opened it. Inside was a head—scalped with the eyes, tongue, and left ear missing—along with another note written in a completely different alphabet than the first letter (which he still had yet to decipher).


	15. 18:28, January 21st, 1929

“What’s that on your neck?”

“A bruise.”

“Were you busy with a new fling?”

“No, they shot me with an air soft gun.”


	16. 17:51, January 28th, 1929

He found it oddly adorable that the seemingly invincible billionaire playboy of San Francisco was terrified of ghosts. 

Whenever the skeptic jested on the believer’s fear, amused, droopy eyes were met with fearful, beady ones as the shorter one playfully punched the taller one’s arm. 

His blatant lack of respect for the possible ghosts or demons helped keep the believer from breaking down in fear of what could be there. In turn, the billionaire’s constant (and amusing) state of paranoia helped take some of the stress from the unsolved case and missing body off of his shoulders. 

He cherished the sight of the triumphant smile plastered onto the shorter man’s face whenever he won a banter over the possibility of ghosts and demons, the sound of his laugh after a snarky remark from Tinsley, and the lingering scent of aged wine and shampoo whenever he “accidentally” invaded Goldsworth’s personal space.


	17. 07:40, January 30th, 1929

“Oh my God.”

“What?”

“I’ve finished deciphering the note.”

“And?”

“The damn note‘s just a grocery list.”

“What the hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol get pranked


	18. 19:36, January 31st, 1929

He didn’t notice where his feet were taking him until they reached their destination. 

With Jack Frost biting at his nose, he pulled his scarf tighter around himself as he took a look at his stop. 

He stepped closer, examining the original scratches and their bizarre fashion of placement. Some were in the top right, one was dead center, the seven that would be counted as the bodies from the fire were close to the bottom left corner, and the rest were scattered around in various places. Their theory of the scratches did not do much, as hooligans seemed to have caught whiff of the scratch-body theory and decided to add more of their own. Patrol didn’t seem necessary as the station now thinks they were all merely works of a bunch of bothersome teens. 

A note seemed to have fallen from the bridge as it fell towards Tinsley, lightly tapping his shoulder. It landed on the ground, its presence seemingly daring Tinsley to open it. 

In it, read:

‘S,  
Meet me here, tomorrow at dawn. I have something important to tell you.  
-G’

The handwriting looked familiar, but Tinsley couldn’t quite place it until he had more proof of whose it was.

All he knew was that he would see what meeting would go down tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

04:23, February 1st, 1929

“Achoo!”

“Bless you.”

“Thank yo—wait a fucking minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> is it good? i’m kind of unsure about this


End file.
